


Minerva McGonagall's Magical Futa Transformation

by SheFatBoobs



Category: Futa - Fandom, Huge Testicles, Lacating, Massive Breast, Milk - Fandom, threesome - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheFatBoobs/pseuds/SheFatBoobs
Summary: Ginny And Hermione Give Professor McGonagall A New Potion That Gives Her A New Body.





	Minerva McGonagall's Magical Futa Transformation

It was late at night in the British wizard school known as Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry and two beautiful young students the first was Hermione Granger the bushy headed brunette muggleborn bookworm witch the second was Ginny Weasley a red headed pureblood witch who was the seventh born to a family from the beautiful plump Molly Weasley they were walking thru the halls heading towards their head of houses office. They were going to Professor McGonagall to deliver a special new potion that Hermione had been working on for over half the year.

As they walked thru the halls Hermione asked her friend "Hey Ginny do you think the professor will like this potion". Smiling Ginny spoke "Oh Hermione I'm sure she will love it and she'll be giving you a huge amount of points".

As they approached the Professor's quarter door Hermione reached out and began to knock as she did a very mature voice called out " Enter Misses Granger and Weasley". Smiling the two girls entered the office and saw their house of house waiting she was wearing a tight green outer witches robe under which she wore an ankle length solid black dress , her half moon glasses, her black witches hat and under it all she wore mid-thigh transparent light brown stockings and matching panties. As Ginny closed the office door Hermione pulled out of her robe pocket a large glass bottle filled with a purplish-white liquid. Holding it out to of the professor Hermione spoke "Professor I made you a special age reverse potion for your birthday I'm not sure if it will work but according to the book I got the recipe from said it would have interesting effects". Taking the potion in hand the professor looked it over before turning to the two beautiful students who if she were to become just a bit younger she'd take into her bedchamber and spent the whole night making hot passionate love to til both where her devoted lover it was this very thought that always made her wrinkled mature pussy wet " Thank you Misses.Granger and Weasley I think I'll drink it now so you can tell me if it worked like it was supposed to". As she lifted to potion bottle to her wrinkled old lips the two beautiful schoolgirls watched as their mature professors throat stretched and her cheeks hollowed out as a loud (Gulp, Gulp, Gulp) came from the mature professor as she chuged down the potion as thou it was a bottle of the popular wizardkind beverage called Butterbeer. When the professor was finished she let out a loud (BURP)  
before looking holding out her right hand to check it while placing her left hand on her face to check and see if Miss. Granger had indeed created a deaging potion and marveled as she saw not one wrinkle on her hands or felt one on her while also noticed that her beautiful large pale white breast had even stopped sagging and were now standing tall on her chest. Speaking to the two beautiful students she began to show her marvel about the potion "Fascinating I've never seen a youth potion work so quickly! I think this is worth 10 points to Gryfindor". As she said these words Hermione spoke "It's not just a youth potion professor! It's a complete revitalization serum...". With a smile on her freckled face Ginny looked at her younger professor "It's true! I had to get the troll semen for the regenerative elements!". As the two beautiful schoolgirls watched their young professor admirer her young body they were shocked when Professor McGonagall girt her teeth in pain and clutch her large pale breast with her right hand. Gasping Hermione quickly started to ask questions " Oh no, Professor! Is it chest pains? A tightening of the lungs? Ohhh I knew I shouldn't have used so many mandragora seeds! O-Or was it the phoenix ashes....". Before an answer could be give thou something surprising happened Professor McGonagall suddenly arched back and the young schoolgirl witches witnessed their professors large pale white breast rapidly grow into two massive orbs while a enormous 40inch long 38 inch wide bulge form in the professors ankle length black witches dress. Looking at their now even bustyer and well hung professor Hermione held up her left hand with a look of complete worry while asking her younger head of house "G-Goodness! professor, are you ok?". At the time a gasp came from behind her as Ginny Weasley covering her open mouth with her right hand exclaim in complete shock "I-Is that a p-penis!?". Moving quickly Ginny grabbed Professor McGonagall placing her arm around her head of houses back and her left on the top of her beautiful professors massive left clothed breast as the professor wrapped her left arm over her shoulders before exclaiming in complete shock " Ah professor! Hermione, what do we do". As Professor McGonagall clung to her gaspping for breath while getting adjusted to her new massive round breast and what looked like a enormous penis. Ginny turned to see Hermione holding a large tome "I don't know! I was expecting an overabundance of energy as a side effect.....something like this is completely unexpected"

As Hermione ran over to one of the transfiguration classroom table and quickly began to flip thru the pages as she spoke out loud to both the professor and Ginny behind her back "Ah, Here is an antidote but its not really a full gender change, is it". As Hermione talks Professor McGonagall over come but sexual energy flowing thru her body grabs Ginny tighter so she can not ecape and beings to kiss her beautiful red headed student causing a loud (MMPH) to sound full the schoolgirls delicious lips as McGonagall moves to deepen the kiss she begins to feel the urge to touch the girls pale white freckled breast so using the strength of her new youth she grabbed Ginny's white button down shirt and quickly ripped it apart causing three buttons to pop off and exposing her tiny sky blue bra which could barely hold Ginnys huge round white freckled breast. 

As Hermione kept reading Professor McGonagall layed Ginny out into one of the hard wooden oak desk while pulling out her enormous new penis and gently rubbing it across Ginny's tight sky blue panties while having the enormous tip pushed up the black mid-thigh pleated school skirt. She also quickly used her right hand holding the girls white cotton knee sock while placing the beautiful girls other well-toned leg on her right shoulder. As she rubbed the enormous tip across the tight cotton underwear she reached out with her large hand and using her incredible new strength ripped off her beautiful students tight sky blue bra and exposing her huge round white freckled breast topped with large red nipples.As the bra was being ripped off a primal almost jungle cat type (Hnhh,Hnhh) came from Professor McGonagall's sexy lips as Ginny called out in complete panic as her eyes took in the her head of houses enormous, white and very being penis turning quick to her intelligent and very beautiful friend she called out "Hermione help". Her plee was aanswered by Hermione yelling over to her "I am helping as fast as I can, But I'm not sure what I'm looking for"

Looking back down at the Professors enormous veiny penis Ginny could only grab the sides of the desk as she watched with wide dark blue eyes as the Professors enormous, white and very veiny penis ripped its way straight thru the crouch of her sky blue cotton panties and deep into her tight red haired covered pussy. As her Professors veiny shaft entered her tight wet pink flower Ginny opened her mouth wide and gave a loud passion filled (Hyaaah!!!) as the walls of her pussy stretched wide to accommodate her Professors enormous, thick, white and veiny penis. As Ginny moaned she heard Hermione yell "Please do keep it down, I'm trying to focus! Ah! There's a virility potion that uses many of the same ingredients our potion did" 

As Hermione kept reading Professor McGonagall leaned over her now lover and hungrly kissed her the beautiful red headed student. As their lips locked in the most passionate kiss Ginny had ever felt she decided to surrender to her sexy Professors new body and become her lesbian lover As she surrendered she heard her Professor lovers give a passion filled (Hmmngh! Hnn!) Into her mouth and returned it with an equally passion filled (MMPH!). As the two moan Hermione started to continue talking "One of the side effects is dramatic penis growth! I don't see any record of women ever taking the potion........It's possible the side effects could affect women as well! The treatment is fairly common, thankfully".

Turning with a look of excitement at finally come up with a way to help her beautiful Professor she began to speak "Okay Professor, Let's get to Madame Pomfrey's right away". But as Hermione turned her eyes opened wide at the sight before her and she let out a loud " G-Goodness" as she took in an amazing sight Ginny was now pantyless as the Professor had ripped the sky blue undergarment off and was now beginning bucked up and down on the hard oak desk while her nice well-toned white cotton knee sock clad leg while the Professor rammed her enormous meaty pole deep inside Ginnys tight pussy and with a mighty loud (Hnaah) as she began to quickly fill Ginny's tight beautiful stretched hole with so much come that Hermione could see the thick white cum oozing out of Ginny and down the Professors enormous 24inches long 20inches thick very veiny penis. As Hermione watched she looked at her beautiful Professors new bare massive, round and very bouncy white breast top by enormous red nipples which had become exposed when the Professors ankle length tight black dress which the beautiful Professor had torn off so she could feel her bare, massive, round and very bouncy breast. As Hermione watched the incredible scene Ginny throw back her red haired head and began to moan "Y-Yeek! P-Professer s-so much" 

No sooner had Professor McGonagall finished cumming inside Ginny's now stretched and very swollen pussy she began to slowly pull out her enormous veiny shaft while spraying the last few glops on the red haired schoolgirls huge, pale and very freckled breast. As Professor McGonagall leaned back ujusted her half moon glasses and letting her dark green open robe to slide off her nice pale shoulders she gasped out "Oh dear me.......I lose control there for a minute. I'll give 50 points to Gryffindor as thanks for helping me. To calm down after that". Hermione look over as she heard a quiet (Hnaah! Hnaah!) coming from the oak desk were a tired half naked Ginny lay her huge round pale freckled breast and long red hair were coated in the Professors thick white cum. 

Knowing that she did not want to be stretched by the Professors enormous 24inch long 20inch thick veiny penis or be filled with cum from the Professors griffin sized hairless testicles like her beautiful friend Ginny was Hermione grab her book and pressing her huge round breast covered in a long sleeve dark grey jumper turned and started to run while calling over shoulder to her lust controlled Professor who was standing up "Um, Professor? Shouldn't we be getting to the hospital wing". Turning Hermione watched her head of houses enormous penis swing back and forth while dropping huge drops of thick cum onto the classroom floor. Knowing that she was arroused Professor McGonagall spoke to her beautiful running student "Nonsense Miss Granger.....You're not going to let Miss Weasley do all the work, are you". Looking at her Professors massive, pale, round and very arrousing breast and her 24inch long 20inch thick futa dick one last time yelled "Y-You can't be serious, Professor I have to go". Turning Hermione began to run again for the classroom door. She had just reached the classroom door and was about to it when Professor McGonagall draw her wand from its hidden holster on her waist while speaking the very first charm she had ever learned "Not so fast.,.......LEVIOSA!". As these words were spoken Hermione was slowly lifted into air by her mid-thigh black ruffled schoolgirl skirt and giving Professor McGonagall a beautiful view of both her tight white cotton panties that only covered half of her huge round white butt cheeks and her well-toned thighs. As Hermione's black mary janes were lifted off the floor she began to yell "Stop it, Professor! please stooop!.

Sitting back into her huge dark oak chair Professor McGonagall quicky levitated her most intelligent student back towards her and gave a quiet (Mmmmm) as her new 24inches long 20inches thick white futa dick with it huge griffin sized testicles tore its way thru Herniones tight white cotton panties and deep into her tight soaking wet pink flower while also popping the three top button on her white button down blouse and causing her huge round breast to pop out. As her enormous meat breeched her students pussy Hermiones mouth opened and moaned " Ahnaah! Hahh! P-Professer". Smiling McGonagall leaned forward and gently pressed her massive round pale white breast against her bushy haired students bare back and quietly whispered into her ear while gently biting it "Mmmm your pussy is so tight Hermione mmmm so tight is this your first time I know it was Miss Weasleys but now you two girls will be my new lesbian lovers mmmm now I'm going to stuff you full". As McGonagall moaned these words she began to magical bounce her student up and down on her enormous 24inches long 20inches thick very veiny futa dick causing Miss Grangers insides to quickly streach while her huge griffin sized testicles slapped hard against her students white cotton panty covered clit. As Hermione's pussy was streached to fit her Professors enormous veiny penis she began to moan " Oh Professor yes oh yes mmm your so big oh yes streach me Professor". Smiling Minerva whispered to her student "Who's pink flower is this mmm tell me before I begin to fill you mmmm yell it so Miss Weasley over there can hear". Throwing back her brown bushy haired head she moaned " Oh Professor my pussy belongs to you mmmm oh yes pump deeper Professor streach me wide oh yes". As Hermione moaned she felt her beautiful Professors massive pale breast press into her back as McGonagall moaned "Here comes my seed Miss Granger oh yes". Hermione began to moan as she felt her Professors hot seed pouring into her womb and causing it to begin streaching out til her belly began pushing on her white button down blouse so leaning back and resting her head on her now lovers shoulder she grabbed the front of her tight shirt and quickly ripped it off before throwing it across to classroom " Oh yes Professor I'm yours mmmm look how big your making my belly oh its so tight its cherry red oh yes Professor "

(Time Skip)

Soon after she had had slide her enormous veiny futa dick from her intelligent students red swollen pussy she had let her two cumholders rest on the hard oak desk while she tore off their shreded panties and white button down blouses she decided to leave on their on their skirts and knee socks as they looked so arrousing but did pull off their black mary janes. Now as Professor McGonagall leaned back in her oak chair wearing only her tight mid-thigh transparent light brown stockings and black witches hat with its dark green band. She smiled at her two half naked students who each had thick white cum covering their backs as she shoot a long rope up into air from between their huge round pale white buttcheeks as they floated before her and wearing nothing but their mid-thigh black ruffed school skirt and their mid-calf white cotton socks she gently rubbed their slightly bloated bellies that were tight from her cum heavy testicles. As they hung before her Hermione began to moan "Hnngh, Professor, a-aren't your balls empty yet?". With a sterned look Professor McGonagall spoke "Now Now, No complaining! That's ten points from Gryfinndor for complaining". Ginny then began to moan as McGonagall traced her belly button " Aah sorry Professor w-we're just getting tired!" Turning her two beautiful students to face her massive, pale, white and slowly lacating breast and push their sweet little mouths over her enormous red nipples she moaned "Drink up girls.... we're not nearly finished". Take the enormous fat nipples into their hungry mouths Hermione and Ginny begin to suckle the Professors delicious milk while quietly moaning together a loud (MMPH! MM!) from Hermiones beautiful mouth as her fingers squeezed her Professors soft white orb while Ginny who was also squeezing the other massive white orb while moaning a loud (HNN.......GULP GULP! GULP!). As her beautiful students bellies stretched to the size of a nice round quffles and their belly buttons each gave a loud ( POP, POP) Minerva McGonagall levitated the two beautiful young women til their cum dripping pussys were touching as they did she heard the two moan when their huge, round and in Ginnys case freaked on her pale white skinned breast touched. Then with a mighty moan McGonagall stood from her huge dark oak chair and with incredible speed rammed her enormous 24inch long 20inch thick penis up into Ginnys the tight anal ring between her huge, round and very plump freckled buttcheeks. As Professor McGonagall's enormous futa dick entered her students tight bowels she began to moan "Oh Miss Weasley mmmm your bowels are so warm around my thick shaft mmmmm flex your butt my lover mmmm sqeeze my cum into your bowels let it inflate you!" As the white shaft hit bottom inside her bowels and her Professors huge griffin sized testicles slapped hard against her and Hermiones hairless pink flowers Ginny throw back her red haired head and moaned loudly "HYAAH! M-My Bum!. As Ginny felt her bowels being stretched by wide to accommodate her Professor/lovers enormous 24inch long 20inch thick futa dick she leaned in and began to open kiss her best friend/lover as they kiss they moaned into eachothers mouths while sharing a thick ball of thick cum between them (HAHH.....Hermione)(MMM....G-Ginny....). As the two moaned their Professerlovers began to moan "Oh yes girls..... Put on a good show........That's worth another 100 points for Gryfinddor!"

(Time Skip)

Minutes after Minerva McGonagall's enormous 24inches long 20inches thick futa dick had come inside her now stretched out bowels she lay on the classroom floor gently rubbing her huge swollen tight quffle sized red belly as Professer McGonagall squatted down between her beautiful red haired students huge well-toned freckled white legs and causing her own transparent light brown stockings to slowly rip in places while her large toes tore thru holes in the end. As McGonagall squatted down she held her beautiful student by her white cotton knee sock clad calfs and was lovingly pumping her enormous veiny futa dick deep into her swollen tightly stretched pussy. As her Professor/lover pounded her she quietly moaned while sqeezeing her huge, round and very freckled white breast. "P-Professor......It feels like I'm p-pregnant already.....". Smiling at her lover/student Minerva McGonagall being to moan as she watched her lovers belly swell "Ahh yes, Miss Weasley if you get pregnant I'll give you 1000 points to Gryfinddor!". Soon Minerva started to slowly pull her enormous shaft from the streached swollened flower while continuing to cum from her huge griffin sized testicles more and more "Oh Miss Weasley your belly looks so beautiful and round mmmm I think just knocked you up with my litter mmmm 100 points to Gryffindor beautiful now to enjoy Miss Granger mmmm but I think I'll fill a different hole in her". Bending down Professor McGonagall gently kissed her new student/lover on her open mouth before slowly making her way over to her other student/lover. Looking Hermione Granger in the eyes she squatted over her most intelligent student head and causing her transparent light brown mid-thigh stockings to pull across her well-toned leg that some of the rips got bigger and her bare toes ripped the rest of the way out she began to moan as her beautiful enormous 24inch long 20inch wide futa dick slide into her student/lovers tight throat slowly causing it to swell and bulge out do to her incredible throat streaching size. As she lovingly pumped her beautiful enormous shaft down her student throat Minerva began to moan "Oh Miss Granger...........Your mouth is even better for milking enormous futa dick then it is for answering questions". As Minerva pounded her beautiful student throat she gently began to rub the bulging outline in Hermiones esophagus before moving down to gently begin to rub Hermiones huge, round and very pale breast "Mmm Miss Granger your breast are so plump mmm and so soft, now moan for me and I'll give you 50 points for Gryffindor". Soon she moved her hands to Hermiones bludger sized potbelly and began to slowly began to caress the tight round red flesh "Mmmm so tight and round you look so good with this cum stuffed belly but get ready I'm going to cum again right down into your belly, oh here it comes mmmmm I'm going to feel you even more oh yes oh yes". As Professor McGonagall moaned these words her legs flexed and tightened causing her stockings to rip even more before a her huge griffin sized testicles began to shake before a long blast of cum blow out the end and rapidly into her growing belly and turning it into a tight red quaffe. As the cum filled Hermiones bloated stomach her intelligent student/lover began to wiggle while large quantity of thick white cum slowly oozed out of her swollen and stretched hairless pussy while making one of the most lovely sounds Minerva ever heard (HGMPH!.. GULP...GULP...GULP). As the last of the cum drained from her huge griffin sized hairless testicles McGonagall started to slowly pull her enormous shaft out of her student/lovers stretched throat while moaning "Mmmm that was so good mmmm I'm all drained but I'll fill back up soon"

(Time Skip)

(Sometime Later)

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat behind her desk fully dress again in a dark green open robe, a tight ankle length dress that clug nicely to her new massive, pale white, lacating, round and very bouncy breast. As she sat there she heard a knock on the classroom door so calling out"Enter Miss Chang and Miss Lovegood" she could only smile when two of the schools most beautiful Ravenclaws walked into her classroom. As the two entered and looked around the beautiful asian 7th year spoke "Oh Professor! you look great! what did you call us here for? Smiling at the two beautiful students and slowly licking her lips she moaned " Thank you, Miss Chang. I need you girls help with something........" From Miss Chang side she heard Miss Lovegood sniff and question "Sniff.....Sniff.....Do I smell squid?" Smiling McGonagall moaned "No Miss Lovegood but it is something very delicious and something that both Miss Granger and Miss Weasley have already enjoyed". Looking under her dark oak desk she smiled at the sight under it there in the opening kneeled both a completely naked Hermione Granger kneeled sucking the enormous futa head and a completely naked Ginny Weasley licked the thick veiny side of her bare naked enormous 24inches long 20inches thick futa dick with its huge griffin sized hairless testicles and they were also wearing thick black cat collers around their necks with tags that loving said (Property Of Mistress Minerva McGonagall). Looking back at the two beautiful Ravenclaws she licked her lips and moaned " Something very enormous and something very needy, now how about you two get comfortable and I'll give you the samething that Miss Weasley and Miss Granger are enjoying right now". Soon the classroom was filled with the sounds of loud pleasure filled moans as Futa Professor Minerva McGonagall claimed two more lovers.

The end


End file.
